Radek Hamr
Czech | birth_date = | birth_place = Ústí nad Labem, TCH | draft = 73rd overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 1991 | career-end = 2010 }} Radek Hamr (born June 15, 1974) is a Czech professional ice hockey player who last played for the Kloten Flyers of the Swiss National League A in 2009-10. He played a handful of National Hockey League games with the Ottawa Senators between 1992 and 1994. Playing career Hamr was drafted by the Ottawa Senators in the fourth round (73rd overall) of the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. He signed with the Senators and spent three seasons in the organization. He ultimately played in only 12 NHL games, spending the majority of his time in the American Hockey League with New Haven and Prince Edward Island. In the summer of 1995, Hamr returned to his native country to continue his professional hockey career. Hamr played two years in the Czech league with HC Sparta Praha before moving to Sweden and Frölunda HC. After only one and a half season with Frölunda, he was traded to Färjestads BK. He played with Färjestad from 1998 to 2006, except the 2001/02 season which spent with Sparta. In 2006, Hamr won the Swedish Championship with Färjestad. After that season he signed with the Kloten Flyers in Switzerland. Career statistics Ice hockey --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1992-93 New Haven Senators AHL 59 4 21 25 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 4 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 69 10 26 36 44 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 7 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 58 3 13 16 14 1 0 0 0 0 1994-95 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 7 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Sparta Praha Czech 30 2 3 5 16 5 0 1 1 2 1996-97 Sparta Praha Czech 52 12 23 35 4 10 2 5 7 4 1997-98 Vastra Frolunda HC Gotebo SEL 46 2 12 14 36 1998-99 Vastra Frolunda HC Gotebo SEL 9 0 0 0 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 38 6 11 17 26 4 1 0 1 0 1999-00 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 50 7 14 21 46 2000-01 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 50 13 12 25 38 16 4 6 10 35 2001-02 Sparta Praha Czech 23 4 6 10 14 13 0 6 6 8 2002-03 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 49 7 19 26 22 14 2 3 5 8 2003-04 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 44 11 15 26 22 17 1 3 4 10 2004-05 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 47 3 11 14 47 14 3 1 4 0 2005-06 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 49 5 21 26 32 18 5 10 15 24 2006-07 Kloten Swiss 42 3 35 38 40 2007-08 Kloten Swiss 47 7 23 30 46 2008-09 Kloten Swiss 47 9 29 38 62 -- -- -- -- -- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 11 0 0 0 0 External links *EliteProspects.com * Category:Born in 1974 Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:HC Sparta Praha players Category:New Haven Senators players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:EHC Kloten players